A Bad Kind of Love
by Seras B. North
Summary: Nic and Nack find Mighty unconcious, far away from the island. Nic agrees to take him back to the island if he agrees to help them on a mission. However, Nic would rather have him stay, and knows how to convince him to join them. mild sexual themes. Pleas
1. Chapter 1: Lost Armadillo

(- DISCLAMER -)

-Nack the Weasel and Mighty the Armadillo are copyrighted to Sega.  
-Nic the Weasel is copyrighted to Ken Penders and Archie Comics.  
-All other recognizable characters belong to their respective owners.

I in no way claim ownership to any of the aforementioned characters, only to any original characters in this story.

**.o.o.o.**

**A BAD KIND OF LOVE**

**Part One: Lost Armadillo**

**.o.o.o.**

"If there's one thing I can't stand is a total pain in the ass bounty- the kind that just won't come quietly."

"Yeah, tell me about it Nack- they just can't see how reasonable our solution is."

"Still, Nic, it wouldn't be the same if they just said 'oh gee, I'd better come quietly' now would it?"

"No, the employers don't pay for no limp-wristed half assed jobs."

Nack turned around and placed his boot on top of the limp form of the bounty that he'd caught- with the help of his twin sister, Nicollet. . . or Nic for short. He pulled out a dark green bottle. "I'll drink to that, sis!"

Nic placed her head on her brother's shoulder and smiled. "And with him taken care of, we'll have a nice bit of money in the bank!" She exclaimed, taking the bottle away from him and drinking from it.

"Hey sis, don't hog the booze!" He exclaimed.

Nic smiled. "You should talk, not even going to share with you sweet little twin sister." She replied in a teasing tone.

Nack smiled. "Sorry, I just thought you were watching your figure."

Nic sputtered. "Jerk, I'll kill you!" She exclaimed jokingly.

The two of them struggled for a moment, when Nic spotted something off in the distance. She gasped. "What's he doing out here?"

Nack stopped, till holding up one arm, to keep the bottle from her, while the other held her back. "What- who?"

Nic drew her laser pistol and headed off. Nack polished off the bottle and wiped his mouth off. "What, I still don't get it." He exclaimed and set off to follow her.

**.o.o.o.**

"What the hell do you mean Steve was captured!" Exclaimed the tall fox.

"But Mr. Largo, the bounty hunters just rolled in and snatched him up- we hadn't even turned around before he was gone." The other, smaller fox tried to explain.

"Find out who they are and where they took him, no one kidnaps my own family- my little brother no less- and gets away with it!"

Another creature ran into the room, this was one was a raccoon. "Mr. Largo, the two bounty hunters that took Steve- they're the Weasel Twins—"

"Nack and Nic the Weasel!" Largo cut him off. "Those two are going to regret what they did to me!"

**.o.o.o.**

_. . .he had a headache. . ._

"Damn fox wasn't much trouble in the end, bro." said a feminine- yet razor sharp- voice.

"Yeah, punks like him always come easy in the end." Replied a masculine voice- this one complete with a more then subtle hint of arrogance in it.

"Oh, look, it seems the guest is coming around." Replied the feminine voice.

"He's your problem sis; you're the one who insisted on picking him up."

"Fine, but you'll see- I have my reasons, including something that might just be useful to us as well."

"You always were a sly one- I guess I won't push any further." The voice paused. "Best not to reveal the plan too soon."

"I knew you'd see reason bro." The female replied cheerfully.

"Rise and shine, Mighty."

The Armadillo bolted upright and came face to face with a pair of ice-blue eyes and locks of lavender hair. Not to mention a grinning row of sharp teeth.

"Nic? W-where am I?" He blurted out, noting that Nic wasn't wearing her hat.

She frowned. "Sweetie, I'd hope you could've answered that one." She replied. "But don't worry. . . we'll get you back to the island soon enough." She paused.

She leaned in towards him, her pointed snout almost touching his nose. "And all you have to do is just a little favor for us."

Mighty gulped. "I. . . um, don't know. . ." He stuttered

She stood back up and smiled. "Well, think about it for a bit, but don't worry, I'll personally see to it that it's worth your while." She remarked cryptically and turned away to leave the room- her hips swiveling ever so slightly.

Mighty's throat suddenly felt dry as he thought about what had just happened.

**(- End of Part 1 -)**

**.o.o.o.**

I imagine that some of you may know where this is going. But for the rest of you, I'll leave to your imaginations till it comes up later.


	2. Chapter 2: A Deal with a Weasel

**A BAD KIND OF LOVE**

**Part Two: A Deal with a Weasel**

**.o.o.o.**

The two weasels sat in the commons area on the deck of the Falcon.

"Nic, I'm not sure how wise this is of you, the Armadillo is not like us, he'll never agree to this." Nack remarked.

His twin sister smiled. "You just can't see the brilliance of this, I've thought this all out and I know how to go about this." She explained. "Mighty is not that hard to figure out, and I can be very persuasive when I want something."

Nack smiled. "So, that's your angle- I was wondering when that would come out." He remarked. "I think that charming him might prove harder then you think- and you're certainly not his type."

The sister wrinkled her nose at the remark. "Have faith, things will work out." Nic countered with a chiding tone. "If he's a male, then I already know just the way he works- he'll come around once he gets a taste of this life of ours."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, sis, but us guys aren't quite THAT simple." Nack replied.

Nic smiled. "Oh, and I suppose you speak from experience?" She asked. "If I recall, it didn't take much more then that saloon girl showing you a little leg and you were all over her."

The brother sighed and shook his head. "Whatever you think, sis." Nack replied. "It's you're game anyway- far be it for me to question the rules."

She got her feet and looked down at him, flashing a toothy grin and placing her hands on her hips. "I've never met a guy who wasn't a sucker for a pretty face." She added with a flick of the wrist.

**.o.o.o.**

Mighty was standing at the front of the observation deck of the Falcon Airship. He could see the skyline through the port windows. He looked at his reflection briefly and then turned around when he heard someone enter the room.

He watched Nic step into the open door and saunter over to him. She stopped and stood next to him. "Nice view?" She asked

Mighty noticed that she was wearing her hat again. He nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty nice."

He paused and crossed his arms. "Um, listen- I've been thinking about your offer…" began.

The weasel perked up at this and smiled. She leaned against the ledge on the port windows. "Well?" she asked calmly.

He looked over at her. "Okay, I'll help you out with whatever it is that you're doing- just as long as I don't have to kill anyone."

She smiled at him and walked over to him. She brushed the palm of her hand against his cheek, causing him to blush unintentionally. "You won't have to do anything nasty like that- I promise." She told him, leaning in towards him, so that he could feel her breath on his lips.

She then released him and stepped back with a smile. "In fact, I think you'll find this type of work to be rather rewording in its own special way." She told him, resting her hands on her hips and leaning forward slightly.

**.o.o.o.**

Nack flipped through the various security feeds in the control room of the Falcon. He smiled to himself when he came onto the image of Nic and Mighty in the observation deck. She was really coming on strong, but the Armadillo just seemed clueless.

"Man, how thick is this guy- maybe he should have spent more time working the muscles in his head too." Nack thought to himself. "Maybe he's gay…" He thought out loud as he leaned back in his chair.

He turned the screen off and turned around. Eventually Nic entered the room that he was in. Nack smiled at his sister. "Ya know, I never really thought that he'd be your type." He remarked as she perched herself on the edge of the control panal.

She smiled at him, her sharp teeth visible in the dull light. "That's the great part, he's so naïve and pure- I can mold him into whatever I need him to be." She explained, removing her hat and resting it on a counter nearby.

Nack smiled. "Sure, whatever you say sis." He replied. "But if you ask me, I just think you want to have that boy given it to you." He added with a laughed. "Big strong guy like that- bet he's got stamina he doesn't even know about."

Nic blushed faintly. "Don't be vulgar- this is business." She replied. "Any… side benefits are just an added bonus." She told him with a smile.

**.o.o.o.**

Mighty was laying awake in the cabin he was staying in. He stared up at the ceiling as he thought things over, going back through the recent events in his mind. He still couldn't remember how he got off the island in the first place.

Then there was the matter of his current situation. As the old saying goes- necessity makes for strange bedfellow… or something like that. Scholarly endeavors never really were his strong point.

He then thought about Nic and how she was acting- almost flirty at times. He sighed. "What have I gotten myself into?"

**(- End of Part 2 -)**

**.o.o.o.**

Alright, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I know that it's still rather short, but I'm working on that. Well, I see you all around in the next chapter.

-Seras B. North


	3. Chapter 3: Touching Base

**A BAD KIND OF LOVE**

**Part Three: Touching Base**

**.o.o.o.**

Nic sat on the table, one leg slung over the other as she tinkered with a small gun in her hands. She was busy trying to calibrate it for better accuracy and power. Standard laser pistols tended to be rather sloppy and required some modifications to make them work better.

She hummed to herself, as she sat alone in the Rec. Room of the Falcon. She was wearing a pair of special glasses to see the parts of the gun better. She pushed back the brim of her hat, brushing a few strands of dark purple hair out of the way.

She inserted the new power cell into it. The object was a metal cylinder with a smooth flat base on one end and a narrowing point on the other end, where it connected with the internal systems of the weapon. There was a small section that bore it production mark, indicating that it was a weapons-grade power cell.

She turned on the gun and whipped her arm around, pointing it at the figure that had just entered the room.

Mighty jerked back at the gun being aimed at him, but Nic simply smiled and him and lowered the weapon. "Sorry, you snuck up on me- I have to be really alert in this line of business." She explained and then set the gun down.

Might nodded and walked over to her, she motioned for him to take a seat but he decline. "Nic, I'd like to know something." He began,

The female weasel smiled and him and turned around to lean more towards him. "Sure, what?" she asked him smoothly.

Mighty wiped his forehead- the truth was that Nic made him nervous. It wasn't like dealing with her brother, he could handle Nack effortlessly, but she was a different story. Nic was shrewd and cunning and made sure that you never quite knew what her real agenda was.

"Tell me about this mission that you need my help with?" He finally asked her.

Nic sighed, observing his tenseness. She looked him over before she finally spoke. "Mighty, you don't have to be so uptight around me- I'm not going to hurt you, you can at least trust me- we've worked together before." She offered.

Mighty decided to sit down. "Alright," he replied with a slight smile, he relaxed and then looked back up at her in expectation.

She smiled. "That's better." She remarked. "A client has asked us to retrieve a priceless relic from an abandoned temple on a small island in the south sea." She explained. "Locals won't go there cause of some sort of curse nonsense, so we should be able to go in without interference."

Mighty nodded. "Why hasn't anyone else gone after this relic before now?"

She smiled at him, adjusting her hat. "That's because previous expeditions have never succeeded in finding the temple- or at least not coming back alive." She explained.

"And what makes you think we'll have better luck?" Mighty asked. He watched her set a glass down in front of him. He took the cup from her and took a sip from it.

Nic smiled affectionately at him. "We've recently 'acquired' some maps of the island that we believe are from a legitimate source. We've matched them up with overhead shots of the island and we think we can find it."

"So where do I come in?" Might asked, taking another sip of the heady drink, deciding that is must be some sort of alcohol.

Nic noted his cheeks were flushed slightly and smiled inwardly. "You're gonna break us into that temple- with our experience and gear and your strength, it'll be a breeze."

Mighty downed the drink and smiled. "Yeah, okay- sounds good to me." He remarked and stood up. He held out his arms and yawned. As he stretched, countless lean muscles flexed, showing off his build.

Nic blushed slightly at the sight of his black fur shifting as he stretched. She figured that he must have gotten a slight buzz from the drink that she gave him… not that she minding the 'show'!

He lowered his arms and looked back at her with a smile. "That stuff you gave me," he began as he sat back down. "It's pretty strong- good stuff though." He added with a smiled and rest one elbow on the table.

He stood up again and looked around. "Um, is this what it's like to get drunk?" He asked unsteadily.

Nic looked at him incredulously. "You mean you've never been drunk before?" She asked, walking over to him. She glanced down, noting the defined muscled in his back and his legs… not to mention his 'tail'.

Mighty turned around and smiled at her. "No, I'm always the nice guy of the group- Vector and Espio probably put down some drinks… I don't think Knux or Julie do though." He added. "But when you're me- you have to play by the rules." He pouted, sitting down.

Nic placed her hands on his shoulders, resting them there. To her surprise, he didn't try to brush her away. He sat there and smiled.

"Well Mighty, you're with me- you can do whatever you want." She told him slyly.

The armadillo smiled. "I think I _want_ another drink." He remarked.

The weasel smiled. "No problem handsome." She replied and filled his cup again.

Mighty accepted the glass and took a sip from it. "Thank." He replied, looking up at her. "You know…" He began to say. "You know, I'm not like most people think."

Nic smiled and pulled up a chair in front of him, pouring herself a drink. "I can believe that." She replied.

Mighty, urged on by the drink, began to speak again. "Most people look at me and think 'nice guy, strong as hell but not too bright." He began. "But I'm not just the Chaotix' strongman." He blurted out.

She watched him as he took another drink. "You know what I mean- you're a weasel."

Nic was quiet for a moment. "Explain." She said, refilling her glass.

"You know how people think that just because you're a weasel, that you can't be trusted?" He asked. "Well, when you're an armadillo, they all think you all brawn and no brains."

Nic smiled warmly. "What do you think about weasels?" she asked him.

Mighty smiled cutely. "Um… Nack's a jerk… but your alright, I think I can trust you." He added. "…I know you don't want me to know this, but you can be kind of nice."

Nic was taken back by this, but smiled back at him demurely. "You know, Mighty, you're a really sweet guy."

He sighed. "That's what I hear a lot." He replied. "But- it would be nice If I could find someone to settle down with and maybe do some writing." Mighty explained in a slightly goofy tone of voice.

Nic finished her drink and looked at him with a serious expression. "Mighty, I'm sure any girl who ends up with you will be very happy."

She continued to stare at him for a few more moments, but his drooping head and silence made it clear that he had fallen asleep.

Nick just smiled again to herself and chuckled softly.

**.o.o.o.**

One person remarked that I was writing for Mighty as if he were stupid. I hadn't really meant to portray him like that. I was trying to show that he was just kind of naïve about things and confused by the current situation.

I like Mighty's character a lot; he's just a really nice guy. Massive amounts of brute strength (to the point where he could bend steel bars and lift massive chunks of concrete like they were nothing) but still so unassuming and friendly.

I hope I did a better job with this chapter. Also, this is the longest one I've written so far, and that's odd because it only had Nic and Mighty in it the whole time.

-Seras


	4. Chapter 4: Journey into Darkness

This chapter has bit more action in and the story is finally picking up and starting to get somewhere. I hope you all enjoy this and can let me know what you think of it.

**A BAD KIND OF LOVE**

**PART 4: "JOURNEY INTO DARKNESS"**

**.o.o.o.**

The Falcon landed on the shoreline of the island. Slowly, as mechanism and machinery worked to lower the deployment lift. From the opening in the belly of the ship, the tube-like platform came down with Mighty the Armadillo and his unlikely companions, the twin weasel bounty hunters Nic and Nack.

Mighty turned to look at the two of them, noting their equipment. "What's with the weapons?" He asked them.

Nack smiled dangerously while Nic offered a more disarming smile to him. "It's better to play it safe in our line of work." She explained.

Mighty nodded, accepting Lady Bounty hunter's explanation at face value.

Mighty never was very good at dealing with females and tended to shy away from exerting himself. Surprisingly, Nic was no exception to this, proving- surprising- that she was more then feminine enough for him.

The shoreline lead up to a wall of palm trees, beyond which seemed to be only darkness. "I don't like this- there's something bad about this place." Mighty remarked, while crossing his arms and rubbing them.

Nack frowned. "You're letting your imagination get the best of you." He chastised. "A tough guy like you shouldn't be afraid of anything."

He could distinguish Nic stepping into his peripheral vision as he thought to himself. "...Yeah, I guess you're right." He conceded after a moment.

"Alright, that's the spirit!" Nack replied.

Nic stopped beside Mighty and gave him a smile that actually looked kind of cute, for a weasel. She leaned against him gently. "You'll protect me right?" She asked in a fake coquettish tone.

Mighty blushed. "Y-yeah!" He answered with a gulp. "I-I'm you're man." He replied, taking on a not of confidence.

"Oh I knew I could count on you." she replied happily.

Mighty blushed.

All the while, Nack subtly observed the actions of the two with a salacious grin, amused at his sister's display for the Armadillo.

After calming down, Mighty looked back at the jungle. "...hm, the Heart of Darkness." He thought to himself.

"Hey!" Exclaimed a new voice.

The three of them turned around to see two other figures making their way along the beach.

The first, an older fox with a straw hat on spoke up. "The riverboat is ready for use, Nic." He informed them.

Nic smiled. "Hello Puol." She began and then looked at the other creatur- a younger male cat with boots and an old denim vest. "Who's he?" She asked.

Puol smiled. "Him, oh he's my new… 'junior associate'. His name is Kass." He finished, introducing him to the others.

The cat looked up and smiled halfheartedly at them.

Puol looked over at Mighty. "Never seen him before, whose the new guy, dear?"

Nic smiled deviously and put a hand on Mighty's shoulder. "He's a friend of ours, we brought him because we figured we'd need his strength at some point." She explained.

"Oh." Puol spoke with a nod.

**.o.o.o.**

The medium-sized boat made its way down the river, moving slowly towards the heart where the ruins were believed to be located.

After studying the maps, it was realized that a river ran through the island, and made its way almost to the exact spot of the ruins. After that, it was only a short walk to the final destination. The two boatmen had been hired to take them to this point, as it was believed to be safer then making the journey on foot.

The boat was currently moored on the riverbed while everyone stopped to check their position on the maps.

Mighty was deep in thought, sitting on a small smooth rock, looking at the ground. He happened to glance down at the dirt, noting a strange round object. He became curious, having never seen something like this before.

He gave it an experimental tap with his foot, only to hear a faint reverberation through it. "Hollow, what is this thing?" He asked as he kneeled down to look at it.

By this point, Nic noticed Mighty's concern and walked over to him. "What are you doing?" She asked.

But Mighty didn't reply, he simply reached down and gripped the round hard object and began to pull on it. Sand and dirt fell loosely from it.

"Shit!" Nic swore as Mighty dropped it and scooted back from it. Her exclamation echoed through the jungle, sending birds flying and causing the others to snap to attention.

Nack took out a pistol and went off to check it out. Puol turned to Kass while picking up an old rifle. "Stay here and watch the boat while we're gone." He instructed him.

The cat nodded in acknowledgement as he lit a cigarette.

**.o.o.o.**

Nack and Puol arrived at were Mighty and Nic were. An eerie silence hung about them at the moment.

"What the hell's going on?" Nack asked, looking first at his sister and then at the Armodillo.

"Is everyone alright?" Puol asked them both, glancing around nervously and gripping his weapon.

They all looked down at the round object in the sand. It was a skull.

"Well, I think we found out why people don't come back fromhere." Nack remarked, looking down at the skull.

**(- End of Part 4 -)**

**.o.o.o.**


End file.
